


Foxy's Nightmare

by SparkGamer1986



Series: Nightmare Trilogy [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGamer1986/pseuds/SparkGamer1986
Summary: Foxy wakes up in the Nightmare Circus. She learns how to tackle her first few enemies thanks to the help of the stranger in the dark. She finds that that challenge wasn't the only one...





	Foxy's Nightmare

[Funtime Foxy's P.O.V]

“Hello there,” a voice said, echoing in the darkness. In the soft, wet grass I rose, unsure of where I was. “Welcome back.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked. “I’ve never been here before.”

“Welcome to my home. Take a glance.”

I looked around and saw a massive circus surrounded by high fencing. A metal door opened, and fog was spreading here and there. In the distance, there was a hill which held one of the many circus tents.

A spotlight lit up and illuminated a patch of grass, which was in the middle of three other circus tents: a pink one, a red one, and a yellow one.

“Step here,” the voice commanded.

Afraid of the consequences, I walked towards the light as quietly as quiet could get.

“Okay,” the voice echoed. “A flashlight is in the patch. Can you find it?”

“Found it,” I said almost immediately. The little light source laid right next to my foot.

“Well done. Now, I’ll turn the lights out.”

A few seconds later, the light above me died out, leaving me in darkness. Holding my flashlight, I turned it on, and I was able to see the tents again.

“Head towards the red tent,” the voice instructed me.

Again, I listened and entered the given tent.

“You know Baby, right?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Good. She hangs out in here, but she hasn’t been...herself lately. If she appears too close, exit the tent immediately. That means no hesitating. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Good. Now exit, then enter the yellow tent.”

“Okay?”

Doing what the voice said, I worried about what was going to happen. She hasn’t been herself...what does that mean?

“Alright,” the voice said as I entered the yellow tent. “Baby’s Bidybabs like to play around in here. Sometimes, your flashlight might flicker. That means that the Bidybabs are exiting the tent. Shine the light at them to make them stop. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Good. Enter the pink tent.”

Again, I worried, thinking about Baby and the Bidybabs. They like to play around?...what?

“This is the Rewind Station,” the voice said. “The music box is connected to a bunch of wires, which connects to the stage in the tent on the hill. Keep the music box in check, or something bad will happen.”

“Okay.”

“Enter the tent on the hill.”

It was a long climb, but eventually, I made it up the massive mound and entered the final tent, which was blue.

“This is where Ballora practices for her shows. Check on her from time to time. If you keep her unchecked for too long...I think you know what’ll happen, do you?”

“I’m pretty sure I know.”

“Good. Now, ready to play?”

“Um..okay?”

“Excellent. Head towards the center, then we’ll begin.”

“Wait. If I die, will I respawn? Like, in a game?”

“Good question: No.”

Yep, I was in for a ride.

Two hours past and yet nothing attacked me. I did what the voice advised me to do yet nothing appeared. My flashlight suddenly flickered at three. Now you want to play? I exited the pink tent and headed directly towards the yellow tent.

There were three Bidybabs in front of me, one stacked upon one another. Each one was torn up a different way; one of them was missing an eye, another was missing his chest covering, and the last one looked blind.

I flashed my flashlight over and over, even though the voice didn’t tell me to. The flashlight stopped flickering, so I thought that the Bidybabs stopped playing even though they remained where they were. I exited the tent immediately.

At four, Baby almost gave me a heart attack. That was, if I even had a heart. The area around her eyes was empty, and her teeth were razors. She had claws for fingers, and her IICD(Internal Ice Cream Dispenser) was missing. I left the tent immediately after I turned on my flashlight.

Ballora was not as terrifying, except for the fact that she’ll kill me if I don’t give her attention. Ballora was still on her stage when I turned on my light. I exited the tent and tumbled down the hill knowing that rolling was faster than walking.

When 6 am hit, I sat down and looked around. Nothing was going to come after me. Impossible. That’s what I thought at first.


End file.
